Plastic material having a suede-like surface has been prepared by a number of techniques. One process employed to prepare commercial imitation suede material comprises the mechanical abrasion of the surface of a supported cellular plastic layer (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,193). Another process comprises delaminating a cellular plastic layer along a section of the cellular layer, such as along a plane of tensile discontinuity between two foam layers, or by creating a plane of tensile continuity through employing a temperature gradient, or by the compounding of resins within a particular foam layer. This latter process is described more particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,752, issued Jan. 9, 1973, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this application. Although these and other processes have been employed to provide a suede-like material suitable for use in belts, handbags, shoes and articles of apparel, such as coats, vests, jackets, etc., such techniques do not provide for the preparation of suede material in an easy, efficient and economical manner, which material has an embossed surface design thereon. A plastic material which has, in whole or in part, a suede-like surface and which also has an embossed design thereon, and is produced in an efficient and economic manner, would be quite useful to provide different design patterns and material, such as, for example, imitation cordurory-like material.